Akuma no hatsukoi
by Gesshoku-Makkura
Summary: Amaimon ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère restait sur Assiah, il était peut temps qu'il découvre ces plaisirs lui aussi... Yaoi


Amaimon avait fait le tour du Japon, de Fukuoka à Sapporo. Il avait ramené tous les objets les plus insolites, les plus vendu, les incontournables… et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son frère. Qu'est ce qui pouvait attirer Mephisto au point que ce dernier ne veuille plus rentrer à Gehenna ? Il s'ennuyait à mourir, comme toujours, même ses sucreries n'arrivaient plus à le satisfaire, alors un soir où il se rongeait les ongles encore plus qu'avant son grand frère lui glissa une idée. Observer les humains. Quelle idée ridicule il avait failli en rire, comment ces êtres insignifiants, faibles -et plus que tout- fourbes pouvaient être intéressant ?

Et Satan-sama quel mal lui en prit. Il passait dorénavant toutes les heures qu'il pouvait devant une fenêtre, sur les toits, au coin d'un mur pour en apprendre plus, ils étaient tellement drôles on pouvait voir toutes leurs émotions à travers leur yeux. C'était encore plus simple pour les berner ! Mephisto avait raison –il avait toujours raison mais il ne lui dirait jamais- Ces humains étaient une raison plus que valable pour passer son existence à Assiah. Il en avait même repéré un, celui que son grand frère avait mentionné dans un appel, un spécial, un autre fils de Satan.

Il l'avait guetté plus que les autres –pour le tuer disait-il- et une fois son plan en action il n'avait pas hésité, il voulait voir la douleur et la peine dans ce regard bleu sans fond. Il regretta car il n'avait vu que la colère et la haine. Il s'était fait battre à plat de couture et devant le Vatican en plus, malgré sa plus forte transformation Rin l'avait écrasé en un rien de temps.

Amaimon avait mis du temps pour accepter la défaite et guérir -heureusement Mephisto l'avait transformé en hamster pour pouvoir le transporter en toute tranquillité et rester à Assiah- mais il se sentait humilié. Où ce jeune démon avait pu trouver une force pareille ?

Sous sa forme humaine assis sur le canapé dans le bureau de son grand frère il ne faisait que penser à Rin Okumura.

Mephisto l'interpella remarquant son trouble :

\- Tu ne penses pas encore à ta défaite au moins ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Comment tu veux que je fasse autrement je ne comprends pas.

\- Ah bon et qu'est-ce que mon cher otouto ne comprend pas ?

Le vert se leva d'un coup pour se rapprocher de l'autre qui était dans le siège face au bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a donné la force de se battre il était évanouit et presque mort bon sang !

\- Alors malgré toutes ces heures d'observation tu ne sais toujours pas. Stupide petit frère. Voilà ce qui est le plus beau chez les humains l'amour qu'ils se portent les uns les autres. Ce qui les faits vivre, se battre et ne pas renoncer.

\- L'amour ?! Ça les rend faibles et fou plutôt…

\- Oh tu ne serais même pas affecté si ton grand frère chéri était tué ? Je suis déçu…

\- Je pourrais te regarder mourir que je ne bougerai pas.

\- C'est méchant ça otouto. Tu mérites une punition.

Mephisto se tourna d'un quart pour se lever et faire face au vert qui était sur le côté du bureau, il le dominait désormais de toute sa hauteur.

\- L'amour peut être la source d'une volonté sans faille ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère, idiot. Et il peut se manifester de bien des manières, un amour d'enfance, de fratrie ou d'amants.

Amaimon n'était pas très rassuré, surtout quand Mephisto donnait des leçons de vie ça ne se finissait jamais bien.

\- A-Amants ?

\- Oh tu ne vas pas me dire qu'en plus de mille ans d'existence tu n'as jamais expérimenté le sexe ? Toi un démon avides des pêchés et des plaisirs…

\- Je ne comprends pas ou tu veux en venir…

\- Alors c'est vrai tu es puceau ? J'ai trouvé ta punition, petit frère stupide.

Sans plus attendre Mephisto saisi Amaimon par l'épaule et par la taille pour l'assoir sur le bureau, face au siège, dos à la porte. Il donna un coup de genou pour lui écarter les jambes outrageusement et ne patienta pas plus pour baisser la fermeture éclair du pantalon et glisser sa main à l'intérieur, empoignant le sexe mou du vert.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu touches Mephisto !

\- A ton avis ? Je t'apprends les choses de la vie vu que tu sembles tout ignorer. Première étape : bander, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour toi Amaimon…

\- Je.. Ah ! Laisse-moi…

\- Non ! C'est une punition et puis j'ai très envie d'abuser de toi.

Il tira sur le pantalon pour le faire descendre aux chevilles et il se plaça entre les jambes du vert pour faire sortir le sexe dur que le caleçon emprisonnait. Ce dernier était tendu à l'extrême, 1000 ans sans baiser la queue d'Amaimon avait plutôt vite réagit aux caresses indécentes de son frère…

\- Eh bien, eh bien c'est plutôt bien proportionné tout ça otouto je vais me régaler.

Mephisto s'agenouilla pour faire face au sexe luisant, il commença par en lécher les contours faisant geindre le propriétaire.

\- Tu aimes ça ? Tu prends du plaisir n'est-ce pas ? Tu voudrais que je meure maintenant ?

\- Tch fermes… fermes-la !

\- Okai.

Sans préavis il englouti la colonne de chaire, Amaimon ne retenait plus ses cris, il n'avait jamais connu ça –pourquoi d'ailleurs- et c'était si… grisant… Il en perdait la tête. Il plaça une de ses mains sur la tête de son frère.

\- Sa-Samaël !

En relâchant le sexe Mephisto laissa échapper dans un murmure :

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- C'est pourtant ton vrai nom… S'il te plait Trickster continue…

\- Je préfère ça.

Il reprit ou il en était humidifiant de sa salive le sexe d'Amaimon tandis qu'une de ses mains malaxait allégrement les bourses. A ce rythme son jeune frère n'allait pas tarder à jouir…

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o RxA MxY o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Rin Okumura marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, son cours d'exorcisme venait juste de se finir et il voulait demander quelque chose à Mephisto. Il ne désirait pas que son frère l'accompagne il l'avait donc injustement laissé en pâture à Shiemi qui devait se lancer pour faire sa déclaration d'amour à Yukio.

Il arriva devant la porte de sa destination et son sans gêne fit qu'il n'hésita pas à entrer sans frapper au préalable. Une erreur de débutant. Une bêtise d'enfant. Il n'avait pas prêté attention aux cris qui résonnaient dans la pièce et pourtant il aurait dû, il ne se serait pas retrouvé devant cette scène plus qu'indécente ou il voyait Amaimon assis de dos sur le bureau le buste penché en arrière se retenant d'une main, l'autre fourrageant dans les cheveux de Mephisto qui semblait prendre plaisir malsain à dévorer son frère.

En fait il n'avait pas revu le vert depuis qu'il l'avait battu –enfin il se doutait bien que le hamster vert avec un pic sur la tête ne pouvait être que lui- du moins il n'avait pas revu sa forme humaine. Et c'était sur ce tableau digne de faire bander une armée de mort qu'il revoyait son visage, il en était paralysé.

Mephisto ne stoppa pas son activité mais plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Rin en une invitation silencieuse. Okamura ne se fit pas prier et mue d'une volonté qu'il ne connaissait pas il se dirigea vers le bureau avant de l'escalader et de s'assoir derrière Amaimon passant ses jambes de chaque côté. Le vert n'avait même pas senti sa présence trop concentré sur les douces attentions du plus âgé des démons il ne put cependant pas protester quand des mains malicieuses vinrent remonter son chandail et sa chemise glissant sur son ventre plat, griffant les côtes, saisissant ses tétons. Un cri plus puissant lui échappa. Une voix vint chuchoter à son oreille la faisant rougir.

\- Chuut tu vas te sentir encore mieux onii-san…

Son chandail passa au-dessus de sa tête, sa chemise fut déboutonnée donnant libre accès au corps tant convoité. Amaimon s'affaissa un peu plus calant sa tête sur l'épaule de Rin, son menton fut saisit et un baisé langoureux prit place sur ses lèvres, même si la position était inconfortable l'instant parut magique. Son premier baisé, ni forcé ni volé, donné par quelqu'un d'autre consciencieusement, c'était si bon, il aurait voulu que Rin n'arrête jamais de torturer ses lèvres. Il se rendit compte qu'il basculait seulement quand son dos heurta le bureau, son demi-frère au-dessus de lui il avait envie de saisir cette langue qui passait avec provocation sur les lèvres rougit de baisés.

Mephisto avait arrêté son activité quand Rin avait pris les devants, il s'était donc calmement installé dans le fauteuil derrière lui, le spectacle promettait d'être grandiose…

Rin s'était installé sur le vert le dominant totalement, frottant leurs érections ensemble bien que la sienne soit toujours dans sa prison de tissu.

\- Grrr j'ai envie de toi, je ne peux pas me retenir.

Il se pencha jusqu'à mordiller l'oreille pointu d'Amaimon, il glissa jusque dans son cou laissant un passage mouillé derrière lui avant de morde dans la chair tendre.

\- A moi. Grogna-t-il

La crispation du corps sous le sien lui fit prendre conscience que la morsure ne devait pas être agréable, il décida de se rattraper en lapant la plaie. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste non plus, elles ne cessaient de parcourir le corps frissonnant à la recherche des zones érogènes. Le sexe de Rin lui faisait mal alors d'un geste il se défit du pantalon et du boxer pour se retrouver en tee-shirt sur son amant. Il colla enfin leurs érections pour les branler ensembles, quand il vit les petites larmes de plaisir perlées aux coins de yeux d'Amaimon il ne put s'empêcher de les lécher puis de l'embrasser profondément, leurs langues jouaient avec leurs sœurs sans s'arrêter cherchant désespérément l'autre, pour mieux se repousser ensuite.

-Est-ce que je peux continuer je ne tiens plus ?

\- Con-continuer ?

\- Oui aller plus loin…

Pour lui montrer Rin glissa un doigt dans l'entrée offerte, Amaimon sursauta ne s'attendant pas au contact à un endroit si intime de son corps. Mais il ne put rien dire son jeune frère avait déjà repris sa langue de force pour le détendre à l'intrusion, merde c'était vraiment bizarre comme sensation…

Rin n'était pas doux, sa première relation il l'avait eu avec Shima après une soirée un peu trop arrosée, ce dernier lui avait appris comment faire et le démon s'était simplement réveillé avec un mal de rein cuisant qui était vite passé grâce à sa régénération rapide Après tout Amaimon était aussi un démon, puissant qui plus est. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre son temps, juste de rendre l'autre fou de désir, et puis vu comme ils s'étaient mis sur la gueule ce n'était pas un doigt de plus ou de moins qui allait briser le vert. D'ailleurs quand le troisième fut entré il fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour étirés les parois puis lâcha son seul avertissement.

\- J'y vais.

Les doigts se retirèrent et quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros les remplaça.

\- Merde ça rentrera jamais, retire ça !

\- Détend toi et ça ira.

\- Mais ton énorme chose essaye de me couper en deux !

Pour le faire taire Rin l'embrassa de nouveau, pourtant la douleur était vraiment insupportable pour Amaimon. Mephisto qui observait toujours en se masturbant décida de les aider en sortant un pot de vaseline du tiroir –pourquoi diable il était ici ?- il plongea la main dedans et tout en se plaçant derrière Rin il appliqua le baume sur la longueur du brun. Son sexe glissa à l'intérieur jusqu'à la garde arrachant un cri aigue au vert.

Comme pour le préparer, Rin n'attendit pas, ses mouvements étaient profonds et rapides, ne laissant pas à Amaimon le temps de reprendre son souffle, il n'était que gémissements. Si étrange et si bon à la fois il se sentait remplit et à sa place dans les bras de Rin, la première fois de son existence en fait…

Si c'était possible les coups de reins devinrent plus puissants encore, une légère lueur bleutée entourait Rin preuve qu'il perdait pied également.

\- T'es trop serré ! J'vais pas tenir longtemps.

Il entreprit donc de malaxer le sexe d'Amaimon en même temps, la main suivait les mouvements secs et durs, ils allaient jouir tous les deux ensembles l'un sur son ventre, l'autre au plus profond de son corps.

La porte vola en éclat laissant apparaitre Yukio furieux

\- J'étais sûr que tu étais là Rin ça fait une demie-

La phrase n'aboutit jamais enfin plutôt un râle de jouissance la remplaça

\- Aaaaah ah ! RIN !

\- Amaimon-nii !

Ils s'affaissèrent reprenant un peu leurs esprits. Yukio, toujours figé par les jets de sperme d'Amaimon dont il avait une vue parfaite depuis l'entrée, ne remarqua pas les déplacements de Mephisto.

\- Je crois qu'il serait grand temps de fermer cette porte à clef n'est-ce pas petit Yukio ?

Une main partie s'aventurer sur les fesses rebondit du cadet Okumura.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de-

\- Tututut… n'a tu pas apprécié le spectacle ? Ne veux tu pas toi aussi soulager ton désir ? Ces deux-là en ont profité et mon laisser en plan que dirais tu qu'on se satisfasse ?

Il allait répondre cinglement mais la voix de son frère l'en empêcha.

\- Yukio ? Viens…

Comment résister son frère était un appel à la luxure après toute cette débauche. Toujours debout Mephisto commença à lui retirer son haut tout en le faisant avancer au centre de la pièce. Rin se releva un peu chancelant et se dirigea vers le cadet et lui saisit les mains le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Laisse toi faire, pour une fois prend du plaisir.

\- Je ne sais pas nii-san.

\- S'il te plait…

Rin se retourna pour s'assoir sur le bord du bureau cette fois face à l'entrée, Amaimon refaisait surface mais avait glissé à genoux sur le sol à côté de la chaise. Rin observa son frère se faire dévêtir par Mephisto, se dernier laissait des sillons mouillés avec sa langue en même temps qu'il retirait le reste des habits. Yukio était un pantin entre les mains du marionnettiste et c'était grisant de le voir ainsi, lui qui ne quittait jamais son air sérieux. Rin fit des mouvements de pompe sur son sexe mou, qui ne tarda pas à reprendre de la vigueur devant le spectacle, ce à quoi il s'attendait moins, c'était de voir Amaimon se relever et se diriger vers son frère se mettant à genoux et lapant le sexe devenu dur par les attentions de Mephisto. C'était juste… incroyable ! Comment la situation avait dégénérer à ce point ?

Après quelques minutes de traitement Mephisto invita le vert à se relever et poussa Yukio dans le dos ce dernier se laissa manipuler par les mains expertes. Il était maintenant debout le buste en avant, s'appuyant sur le bureau à l'aide de ses bras de chaque côté de Rin, les jambes outrageusement écartées laissant pleine vues sur son intimité. La proximité de sa tête avec l'entrejambe de Rin les fit rougir tous les deux mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter qu'il sentit un appendice buccal venir titiller son périnée et son anus.

\- Me-Mephisto ! Ne mettez pas votre langue ici… c'est sale.

\- Je t'assure que tu es très propre Yukio-kun.

Amaimon repris place sous lui pour continuer sa gâterie pendant que Rin continuait d'observer en se masturbant. C'est vrai qu'il y avait été un peu fort avec les vert tout à l'heure et il culpabilisait un peu en voyant Mephisto être un trésor de patience pour préparer son frère. D'ailleurs il n'aurait pas cru le démon si doux.. C'était tellement érotique il voulait plus qu'une vue sur la chute de rein de son frère, il voulait… il voulait qu'il le touche aussi !

\- Yukio tu… tu veux bien ?

\- Nii-san ! Tu veux que… je la mette dans ma bouche ?!

\- C'est ça.. si tu veux bien.

Raaah tellement gênant de demander ça, pourtant il oublia tout quand son sexe fut enrobé d'une douce moiteur. Où Yukio avait-il apprit à sucer comme ça ? Hmm là tout suite il s'en foutait il voulait juste que ça dure encore et encore.

\- Yukio-kun je vais y aller.

Le jeune Okumura lacha le sexe de son frère pour gémir sous la pénétration, c'était vraiment gros pour son corps qui n'avait jamais été étiré de la sorte.

\- Est-ce que je peux bouger ?

\- Non… Mephisto-san s'il vous plait attendez encore un peu…

\- Je serai doux promit.

Et il passa outre la recommandation de Yukio, il commença à se mouvoir doucement afin de ne pas trop brusquer l'autre. Il sortit presque complétement son sexe avant de se rengainer profondément.

\- Aaaah !

\- Oh du premier coup presque, je suis vraiment le meilleur.

Mephisto martelas la prostate du brun sans relache, il avait trouvé le point sensible assez rapidement et il était fier de lui, ainsi le jeune ne ressentait que plaisir entre ses bras.

\- Yukio s'il te plait ne m'oublie pas.

Rin le sexe tendu demandait de l'affection, l'autre avait arrêté subitement à son grand mécontentement. Son frère engloutit de nouveau la colonne de chair mais ses gémissements se répercutaient dessus, un pur délice pour Rin.

\- Me-Mephisto ! Je veux jouir..

\- Ne te retient pas petit Yukio, si tu te trémousses comme ça je vais venir aussi…

Le plus âgé saisit les hanches blanches pour donner des coups plus violent et se pencha jusqu'à atteindre le cou tendre pour enfoncer ses dents dedans. Il ressentait le besoin de le marquer, comme Rin avait procédé juste avant avec Amaimon. La sensation de la morsure eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Yukio et le vert eu juste le temps de se retirer pour éviter qu'il ne jouisse dans sa bouche, le sperme maculant tout de même son visage. Mephisto sentit les parois se resserrer et sortit son sexe pour ne pas imposer un nettoyage à Yukio pour sa première fois, sa semence atterrit sur les fesses rebondis et les reins du jeune Okumura. Il l'aida à se redresser car il avait les jambes tremblantes et l'amena jusque sur le canapé pour le câliner le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. La voix d'Amaimon fit echo dans la pièce devenue silencieuse

\- Je n'ai pas joui…

Rin non plus d'ailleurs… ce dernier descendit du bureau tout en attrapant son tee-shirt qui trainait pour essuyer le visage d'Amaimon.

\- On peut encore se satisfaire tous les deux.

Il aida le vert à se placer comme son frère précédemment et se baissa au niveau de son postérieur avant d'écarter les deux lobes de chairs en toute impunité.

\- Tu es encore plein de moi et tu veux que je te prenne encore, je ne te pensais pas si lubrique Amaimon-nii.

Il donna un coup de langue sur l'entrée offerte avant de se relever et de s'enfoncer sans ménagement dans l'entre chaude.

\- Hmmm, t'es encore meilleur comme ça…

Il saisit les bras de son amant pour les boquer dans le dos et appuyer le buste d'Amaimon sur le bureau. Les coups de rein reprirent, plus violent encore que la première fois.

\- Aaah, plus vite…

Rin accélérât, la position lui permettait de s'enfoncer profondément et il maintenait le corps de l'autre pour aller toujours plus fort.

\- Ah ! Là, encore Rin juste là.

Il avait mis plus de temps que Mephisto mais il avait aussi trouvé la prostate de son partenaire. Il pouvait désormais s'en donnait à cœur joie, il avait chaud ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effort et la sueur coulait sur son torse mais pour rien au monde il ne serait sorti de la moiteur d'Amaimon. Sa semence de toute à l'heure permettait à son sexe de glisser facilement sans blesser le vert, c'était parfait. Il continua ainsi faisant s'élever des cris toujours plus puissants les uns que les autres…

\- Rin, Rin ! Je vais jouir si ne t'arrêtes pas !

\- Viens alors !

\- Ahh non… pas déjà…

Amaimon voulu retirer un de ses bras pour se branler mais Rin resserra sa prise dessus.

\- Non, non, non tu ne viendras que par derrière.

\- Rin… s'il te plait…

\- Tu me supplies maintenant comme c'est excitant !

Les mouvements qui s'étaient calmés reprirent de plus belle dans le but de faire jouir Amaimon. Rin sentit le vert se crisper et échapper des grognements, son corps fut pris de tremblements et il s'affaissa légèrement. La jouissance venait de faucher Amaimon plus intense que la première fois plus rude encore et il était venu sans même être touché, c'était vraiment éprouvant, pourtant les coups de reins ne cessèrent pas…

\- Rin… stop, j'ai joui arrête…

\- Je sais mais pas moi…

Rin lâcha les bras qui vinrent automatiquement se cramponner au bureau, il saisit les hanches et reprit de la vigueur pour finir lui aussi.

\- Arrête…. Stop !

Mais rien n'y faisait, le brun continuait inlassablement.

\- Aller encore un peu..

Il changea les coups rapides devinrent plus lents mais profond et dur.

\- Ça y'est je sens que...

\- Aaaaaah !

Rin avait jouit dedans encore une fois et Amaimon venait d'expérimenté l'orgasme sec, c'était violent et son corps ne le supporta pas il s'écroula, évanouit. Le brun eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper pour pas qu'il se cogne. Il écarta les mèches vertes qui tombaient sur son visage et embrassa délicatement les lèvres rosées.

\- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas su me contrôler.

Il prit Amaimon dans les bras et regarda Mephisto qui était en train de mettre une couverture sur Yukio désormais endormit dans le canapé.

\- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte pour sa première fois Okumura Rin.

\- Sa… c'était sa première fois ! Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit, comment j'étais supposé le savoir ? Putain il à quel âge merde j'ai quinze ans et j'ai déjà-

\- Oh alors tu as déjà expérimenté le péché de la chaire, Rin-kun ?

\- Tch ça ne vous regarde pas !

\- Je suis en quelque sorte concerné vu que tu viens de démonter le cul de mon petit frère chéri.

\- Parce que toi tu n'as pas fait pareil au miens ?!

\- Un point partout on s'arrête là. Sourit Mephisto il se sentait sur une pente glissante.

\- Vous auriez une salle de bain pour que je puisse m'en occuper ?

\- Faisons un pacte ! S'exclama Samaël sans répondre à la question précédente.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est si ennuyeux sinon, il fut bien que je me divertisse… Tu promets de t'occuper d'Amaimon sans le blesser et en échange de quoi-

\- Tu veux mon âme c'est ça ?

\- Nooooon, j'ai des centaines d'âmes une de plus ou de moins je n'en ai rien à faire. Donc promet de prendre soin de ses sentiments et moi je vous couvre du Vatican, en revanche si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse je te tuerai et j'enfermerai Amaimon dans Gehenna sans plus aucun souvenir de toi.

\- Ahahaaaaah !

Mephisto le regarda étonné qu'il puisse rire ainsi, ses pactes n'avaient jamais déclenché de telles réactions…

\- J'ai une meilleur idée, faisons un pacte, je m'occupe d'Amaimon comme il se doit, de l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et toi en contre parti tu promets de rendre Yukio heureux, de ne pas te moquer de lui et de ne jamais tu m'entends jamais prendre ses sentiments à la légère. Au quels cas je ferai de ta vie un enfer et crois-moi que tu préfèrerais mille fois être à Gehenna dans la crasse et la puanteur traqué par Satan que ce que je peux te faire subir si tu romps cette promesse. Bien sûr comme tu ne veux pas que ton petit couple vole en éclats tu couvriras tout le monde du Vatican.

Mephisto dégluti, la menace était sérieuse, le pacte était équitable. Il aimait embobiner les autres mais là il s'était fait avoir. Son hésitation dura dix seconde et il afficha un sourire des plus carnassier. En grandissant Rin serait peut-être aussi bon que lui pour faire des pactes, il lui faudra surveiller ça…

\- Scellons l'accord jeune démon Okumura Rin !

* * *

 **Bon voilà c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Blue Exorciste, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce qu'une suite plus centré sur Amaimon et Rin vous ferez envie ? Hésitez pas à donnez vos avis c'est ce qui nous fait progresser !**

 **A la prochaine**

 **Kisu** !


End file.
